


You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need - Une demande un peu particulière

by Isa_Faradien



Series: You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, You're the other half of me - The half I'll always need
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[IronFrost] Un dîner en tête à tête sur la terrasse de la villa de Malibu. Tony est pourtant stressé comme jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need - Une demande un peu particulière

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :D

\- Loki, commença Tony, crispé.

\- Oui ? Je t'écoute, lui répondit l'intéressé, plutôt curieux de savoir ce que Tony avait à lui dire.

Les deux hommes dînaient en tête-à-tête sur la terrasse de la villa de Malibu. Tony avait choisi ce décor intime afin d'éviter de trop perdre ses moyens lors du moment fatidique. Il continua à parler, tentant de se détendre.

\- Cela fait maintenant bientôt trois ans que nous sommes ensemble, et plus d'une année que nous avons emménagé ici, à la villa.

Tony déglutit. Loki écoutait avec attention, commençant à se demander où le Midgardien voulait en venir.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on finirait ensemble, surtout après New York et l'invasion des Chitauris, et je pense que l'idée ne t'avait jamais traversé l'esprit non plus.

Loki acquiesça.

\- Mais depuis que l'on a appris à se connaître, tu as fait énormément d'efforts sur toi-même – et j'en faisais autant de mon côté – et tu as fini par effacer l'horreur de cette invasion de nos mémoires. C'est comme si tu étais devenu un autre homme. Et tu m'as également beaucoup changé, me rendant meilleur.

Loki fronça les sourcils, encore plus perdu qu'au début du discours de Tony. Il y avait beaucoup d'émotion dans les paroles de ce dernier, et le dieu la ressentait comme si c'était de lui qu'elle émanait.

\- Enfin bref, marmonna Stark.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se leva, chercha la boîte qu'il avait rangée dans sa poche, pour finalement mettre un genou à terre devant l'Asgardien, lui présentant la bague.

\- Loki, termina Tony sur un ton solennel, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La demande prit Loki de court. Il s'attendait vraiment à tout sauf à cela. Il fixa les yeux pleins d'espoir de son petit ami, et voir toute cette émotion dans son regard suffit à lui faire prendre une décision.

\- Oui, Anthony Stark, j'accepte de t'épouser.

Tony sauta sur ses pieds, au comble du bonheur, et prit Loki dans ses bras.

Les deux futurs mariés s'embrassèrent longuement, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, oubliant absolument tout le reste du monde.

**Author's Note:**

> Humpf... Il se pourrait que j'écrive sur la cérémonie de leur mariage, un de ces jours. ;P
> 
> En attendant, j'espère que cela vous a donné autant d'émotion que ça le devrait. ;D
> 
> Je n'ai pour le moment aucun OS nouveau de prévu dans mes cartons. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quand je pourrais retravailler sur cette fanfiction. Désolée pour l'absence prolongée qui commence... maintenant.


End file.
